


pink cosmopolitan

by willowycreature



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dany is in this but I didn’t want to tag her because well it’s gonna make sense when you read this, F/M, I mean Jon is based off nick but without the issues he has towards women, a gone girl au but not really, and Sansa basically is andi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowycreature/pseuds/willowycreature
Summary: Yes. Jon’s not proud of it but here he is. Kissing a woman until they both feel dizzy, a woman that is not his wife. A woman that is eight years younger than him.It’s a terrible cliche and he’d feel more embarrassed if it wasn’t for the fact that she’s made him happy when he’d thought he’d never feel that emotion again.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	pink cosmopolitan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k0skareeves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0skareeves/gifts).



> so it’s been a while and I’ve lost all confidence in my writing but I wrote this for my baby Gabi who I love so much. 
> 
> Gabi this doesn’t even begin to compare to the fics you’ve dedicated to me but you were the first person I told about this idea and how I wanted to start writing again. This was initially for your birthday but I felt like it’s wasn't good at all but I wanted to give you this anyway because you’ve always been one of my biggest supporters.

How did this happen?

He was going to ask her for a divorce the day of his anniversary. He knows how much of an asshole move that is but he can’t take it anymore.

The woman he married is no longer the woman he loved and he feels like this marriage is taking a piece of him, consuming him each day until there's nothing left of him.

He would’ve asked her for a divorce if she hadn’t gone missing after he came home from Eastwatch, his bar.

He should’ve known better, Dany was never one to lose, never one to make things easy on him. He’d found it sexy when they first started dating, how competitive she was. Now though? He’s tired and extremely frustrated.

He knows she’s laughing at him right now, at how all of the media thinks he had something to do with her disappearance.

He _knows_ she’s enjoying this. Just like he knows she’s alive and well. He can feel it.

Oh he’d felt crushing guilt and shame when he saw their living room. The broken glass, the flipped tables and their photo frames spread out their dark hardwood floor. Perhaps the most alarming thing he noticed were that her three cats, those demons that never warmed up to him, that brought Dany so much joy that they never warmed up to him, were all walking aimlessly on the driveway.

His stomach lurched at the site of them. Dany doted in those creatures, she’d never let them go outside unsupervised. They were her babies.

He’d wanted out of the marriage but he’d never wanted anything to happen to her.

That guilt though? Faded into resentment as his head cleared, as he’d come to realize he’d become the main suspect in what everyone presumed to be her murder.

Lots of people loved to say Jon didn’t know much, but he was ex Nightswatch, if Jon knew one thing it was that the crime scene didn’t make any sense. They’d found blood on the marble floors of the kitchen but no where near the living room where the main struggle was. The scene of the crime was too perfect to be real, like it was made to look that way.

That’s when he knew that she was framing him.

* * *

He’s at Theon’s, there’s too many reporters and cameras scoping out his place right now and waiting to see any new developments. 

He’s already made to seem like some unfeeling, broody asshole by the media, the last thing he needs is to give them more fuel. 

He needed a place to stay and Robb’s place wasn’t going to be an option. He didn’t want to intrude on him and Jeyne, especially now that she’s pregnant. Truth be told, being around them the past few years was unbearable, their marriage seemed to get stronger by the _day_ if that was possible, while his was falling apart by the seams. 

Ned Stark had offered but he’d seen Cat’s tight smile and nod and he’d declined. He couldn’t blame her, she’d had two boys at home that she needed to think about before him. It still cut him though.

Theon was the safest option and if he’s being honest with himself he feels like he can finally breath. If you told Jon of old that he actually needed Greyjoy’s help one day he might’ve laughed, a full belly laugh. 

They’re both watching the game and pretending like Jon isn’t the main suspect to a crime. Life almost seems normal. 

“Man, I need to sleep,” Theon sighed, “I had maybe three hours of sleep last night?”

“Three hours?” They haven’t talked much about anything other than the game since he got here tonight. Theon’s good like that, he knows when not to pry and when he can be a dick. 

“Yeah, I was FaceTiming Jeyne all through the night,” Theon’s actually blushing and Jon can’t help the smile that’s creeping on to his face. “You know what with the time difference in Dorne.”

Theon shrugs like it isn’t that big of a deal. If their relationship was different, Jon would nudge Theon on the shoulder and tell him not to fuck it up with Jeyne Poole, that she’s probably the best thing to happen to him. He’d ask him if she’d made him happy, if he’d thought about her when he’s doing the most trivial of things.

But it is different, so he punches him on the arm and tells him not to fuck it up. 

Theon snickers and throws a “night” behind his shoulder and shuffles to his room.

* * *

It’s about an hour after Theon’s left to sleep that Jon finally texts her back, making sure he can hear his snores before he sends it. 

She doesn’t knock when she reaches the house but just sends him a text to let her in.

When he opens the door he feels the air stolen from his lungs like he always does when he lays eyes on her. She looks beautiful with her silky red hair flowing in the night breeze. She’s wearing one of her floaty dresses he’s always loved, it’s light and thin and he can see that she’s cold. 

Sansa lets herself in and throws her arms around him. She’s opened her mouth to say something when he stops her with a kiss, gripping her waist like she’s a life preserver. 

Yes. Jon’s not proud of it but here he is. Kissing a woman until they both feel dizzy, a woman that is not his wife. A woman that is eight years younger than him. 

It’s a terrible cliche and he’d feel more embarrassed if it wasn’t for the fact that she’s made him happy when he’d thought he’d never feel that emotion again.

It started off innocent enough. She was a college student and Eastwatch usually gets filled with them on Fridays. He was never as close with Sansa as he was with the rest of the siblings. 

Jon and Robb grew up together like they were brothers, Arya had fit into the scrappy little sister role quite nicely and Bran and Rickon looked up to him. There was never much place for him in Sansa’s life. He couldn’t blame her, she was more into fashion, fairy tales, dance and her own friends. 

He’d seen more and more of her since he and Dany moved back to Winterfell to look after his mom. She hadn’t come around to bar in the first two years but she had started to come around more last year.

Jon remembers seeing her that night, the memory still fresh in his mind. She was with Jeyne and Beth but he only noticed them in passing. All of his attention was on her. She was wearing a black strappy top with a low back that was covered mostly by her hair and tight jeans with heels that made her taller than she already was. He’d never seen her dressed like this and it was a shock to his system. She wasn’t Robb’s prim little sister, he could make himself think she was another beautiful college girl having a night out with her friends.

Her hair was pulled halfway back by two braids and the rest was flowing down her back like a waterfall. Even with his shitty bar lighting her hair was an amber halo.

So she’d come around more and more, sometimes with her friends or with Theon or Robb but rarely by herself. Each time she’d ask him to make her something pretty and she’d laugh, her husky laugh at his fake grimace. Her laugh had hit him somewhere deep in his heart that he hadn’t wanted to acknowledge back then. 

She’d talk about her classes and how absolutely horrid one her professors was. She’d tell him about her new knitting project and Jon listened as avidly as if he actually knew what she was talking about.

One time she was telling him about how she’d caught Professor Tarth hooking up with Professor Lannister when she’d gone back to her office to submit an assignment. He didn’t know who any of these people were but he _cared_ because she did. She’d get so animated talking, her eyes widening and hands flying about. She’d sipped the cosmopolitan he’d made her (it wasn’t on the menu, it was only something he did for her) when he’d noticed her berry lipstick smudged a bit. Instead of pointing it out to her he’d reached out and wiped it away. 

Jon heard her breath hitch and felt his heart stop. Her eyes had gotten darker as they’d stared at each other a beat longer than they should’ve.

He was utterly enamored with her. He also was married. 

The next time he’d seen her she came into the bar wearing a black cashmere sweater and jeans with those boots that he’d loved so much. 

It was a Tuesday, it wasn’t her usual day. 

She’d slumped in the stool in front of him and rested her cheek in her hand and smiled lazily at him. It made his heart race. 

“I’ve just had probably the worst date in a while.”

“On a Tuesday?” Jon quirked a brow at her, even while he felt a churning of jealousy he’d wanted to act indifferent. 

“I told him that was the only day I was free, welI hoped he’d cancel on me really.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” He didn’t know why he asked, there was a possibility his feelings would get hurt. _And why should he even think about his feelings? He was fucking married for god’s sake._

She’d smiled down at the counter before she met his eyes, “he just wasn’t the guy I wanted.” 

After a comfortable silence she’d asked him if he could walk her home. He called out to Pyp and Grenn and asked if they could close up. 

They hadn’t even thought much of him walking out with a woman who wasn’t his wife, because this was Sansa. Sansa as in Robb’s little Sansa, that alone should've stopped his little crush on her from developing. 

Their fingers brushed together as they walked, the gap between their shoulders getting smaller and smaller. Her hand had gripped his arm and he’d pulled her closer. It was for warmth he’d told himself as he put his arm around her shoulder, as she cuddled into him. 

Jon doesn’t know what possessed him to do it but he gently pushed her against a tree and kissed her. He should’ve felt ashamed, should’ve pulled away and apologized but he didn’t get the chance to, Sansa pulled him closer and he didn’t care anymore. He felt warm.

He’s tired of feeling cold, he wants to be selfish. Sansa laughs at his jokes, she doesn’t roll her eyes at him when he’s trying to lighten the mood. She doesn’t pick apart his faults and shove them in his face. She doesn’t make him tense to be around her, he doesn’t feel the muscles in his shoulder ache from how wound tight he is when she’s near. She doesn’t make him feel stupid, or like he’s a failure at everything.

Sansa makes him feel happy, feel content, feel warm.

It’s why he takes her hand and follows her up to her apartment.

He hasn’t slept with Daenerys in a long time and Sansa admits rather shyly that it’s been a while for her too. 

When people cheat on their spouses he’d always thought the sex would be animalistic, rough and quick. They’d both been gentle and slow and it had softened his heart when she gasped his name and ran her fingers through his curls,

When she’d fallen asleep and he’d gone into the bathroom, Jon had caught his reflection in the mirror. He’d looked at himself and thought of what he’d just done to his marriage, thought about how there was no turning back from this. He couldn’t bring himself to be ashamed. Jon walked back to the bed and lay next to her and Sansa’s warm body snuggled next to him as she reached out for his hands. He’d made his decision then and there when he tangled their fingers together, he was going to ask for a divorce.

But Jon was a coward in a way, he’d waited and waited for Dany to ask for one and when a year went by of him and Sansa sneaking around he’d finally gotten the courage to tell her. 

But his wife had gotten the last laugh.

* * *

It’s five in the morning when Jon is waking Sansa up. He hears the shower running meaning that Theon’s awake, the fucking bastard. 

“Baby, you gotta wake up,” Jon is very aware of how frantic he sounds and Sansa frowns at his tone but rubs the sleep from her eyes nonetheless.

He hurriedly helps her get dressed and promises to see her when he drops by to see Ned Stark and talk about their next plan of action. Grabs her face in his hands and gives her one long, hard kiss and tells her he loves her.

“Please let me know if you find anything out,” Sansa pleads with him. He keeps a lot of his marriage from her because he’s not that big of an idiot and all she knows is that he was unhappy and wanted a divorce for more than a year. He’s not going to tell her what he suspects because Sansa doesn’t believe Jon has anything to do with Dany’s disappearance but he’s aware of how it all sounds once said out loud.

She tells him she loves him and he makes sure she’s safely in her car before he shuts the door and walks toward the couch.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me, Snow.” Theon’s in nothing but a towel rummaging around his kitchen and pouring himself some cereal. 

“Theon…” words seem to escape him and Jon doesn’t want to imagine how dumb he might look right now.

“Sansa? Really?” He walks over to the couch next to him and plops down, the milk sloshing a bit. “You need to get a lawyer, asshat, not get laid.”

He’s about to tell him that it’s more than sex that he loves Sansa, but this is Theon and he’s sure Theon probably knows. He’s smarter than he looks. 

Theon doesn’t let him respond anyway. “You want anything to eat? I was thinking about getting doughnuts after this.”

And that’s that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t be too harsh on me lol I wish I could’ve made this even more scandalous but I can’t write smut at all without feeling too awkward to function. Sansa and Jon are very flawed people in this but so is everyone else lol I mean I based Dany off of Amy.


End file.
